policequestfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessie Bains: Crime Profile of the Death Angel
Jessie Bains: Crime Profile of the Death Angel The following crime profile on Jessie Bains is from classified archives of the Lytton Police Department. As you read through this, you may well wonder why Jessie Bains is still on the streets. Certainly his history is made up of a series of cruel and vicious crimes. Perhaps it is our criminal justice system itself that has failed. Case #1 TDA, Age 19 :First Known Offense: Armed Robbery On October 20, 1976, Jessie Bains was released from a state penitentiary. He was serving a short sentence for an armed robbery he committed as a teenager. While in the state penitentiary, he recruited a gang of robbers and murderers... Case #2 TDA, Age 19 :Second Known Offense: Multiple Murders One month after his release, he and his gang robbed a convenience mart. Bains was afraid the man could identify them, and two days later they returned and shot the same convenice mart clerk twelve times. Their robbery spree continued. In an attempt to intimidate another citizen who had witnessed their robbery, the gang exhumed a body and placed it on the woman's front porch. A sign was placed around the neck of the cadaver with the words, YOU'RE NEXT! printed on it. They were arrested for the robbery and the witness, despite their threats, testified against them. A few weeks later they kidnapped the fifty-five-year-old woman poured gasoline on her, and set her on fire. Bains was released on parole one year later. Case #3 TDA, Age 23 :Third Known Offense: Drug Smuggling On May 3, 1980, while living in Los Angeles, bains and accomplice Elizabeth Gomez were stopped on a sidewalk outside a grocery store by local authorities. Gomez was pushing a baby in a stroller, which the officers inspected. They found a healthy, happy 8-month-old baby boy with a bulging diaper. The diaper turned out to be filled with heroin. The judge at their trial ruled that a baby has the rights of a person, and therefore is granted the protection of the Fourth Amendment, which protects against unwarranted searches. Since the officers didn't get the baby's consent for the search, the case was dismissed... Case #4 TDA, Age 27 :Fourth Known Offense: Murder On January 15, 1984, Bains was living in New Hampshire and was charged with the death of a fourteen-year-old teenager. The victim had been shot in the head. Bains' car matched the description of a car that had been seen on the night the youth had disappeared. Bains admitted he frequently visited a local restaurant where the teen worked. A warranted search of his apartment turned up a gun that matched a bullet in the victim's body. Upon basis of the evidence, the State Attorney General ordered Bains' arrest and a search warrant for his automobile. Examination of his car revealed several particles of clothing that matched the clothes of the victim. After studying the case for five months, the Supreme Court ruled that the search of the automobile was unreasonable, because the Attorney General was not a neutral and detached magistrate. The conviction was reversed... Case #5 TDA, Age 29 :Fifth Known Offense: Smuggling Contraband On June 13, 1986, a drug-addict informant advised the police that Bains would arrive in a small town in Massachusetts driving a blue AMC Pacer containing heroin, marijuana, and LSD. He even gave the license plate number. Police officers obtained a warrant, approaching Bains outside a local store and told him they had a search warrant. "That wont't be necessary," Bains told them, and conducted the search himself. He reached into his glove compartment, seized some contraband, and then fled the scene on foot. They chased and apprehended him, and then searched his car, finding more drugs. He appealed and was released just three years later, when a federal court ruled that the search warrant was inadequate since teh informant's tip was too vague to be of any value... Category:PQ1VGA